headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen
}} "Chosen" is the twenty-second episode of season seven of the American supernatural drama series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 145th episode overall, as well as the series finale. It was written and directed by series creator Joss Whedon and first aired on UPN on Tuesday, May 20th, 2003. In this episode, Buffy, the Scoobies and all of the new potential Slayers wage their final battle against the First and it's army of Turok-Han vampires. They embark upon a plan that is wreckless, foolhardy and dangerous to the extreme, but is also (according to Giles) "absolutely brilliant". However, not everyone will make it out alive! Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * "BTVS: Chosen" serves as a shortcut to this page. * * Production code number: 7ABB22. * The events from this episode chronologically take place between the "Home" and "Conviction" episodes of Angel. * Anthony Stewart Head is credited as a special guest star in this episode. * Actors Erik Betts, Ana Maria Lagasca and Anna Lauren Long are uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Associate producer Denise Pleune is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Final appearance of Sunnydale High School; destroyed in this episode. * Final appearance of the Summers residence. * Final appearances of Caleb, Anya Jenkins and Amanda; all die in this episode. * Although Spike appears to suffer a pretty permanent death in this episode, he is nonetheless resurrected soon after and becomes a regularly billed character on the spin-off series Angel beginning with the season five episode, "Conviction". Allusions Bloopers Quotes * Buffy Summers: So you're going to be with me on this? * Angel: Shoulder to shoulder. I'm yours. .... * Caleb: Don't need an arm... got an army. * Buffy Summers: Oooh an army of vampires how ever will I fi... * Caleb: Daily our numbers swell. My army will overrun the earth and the balance will tip and I will be made flesh. But you have an army of your own... some 30-odd pimply faced girls that don't know the pointy end of a stake... maybe I should call this off? .... * Faith Lehane: Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business. * Rupert Giles: There is another one in Cleveland... Not to spoil the moment. .... * Buffy Summers: (to Angel) Because... Okay, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat m... or... enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then... that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done. * Angel: Any thoughts on who might enjoy... do I have to go with the cookie analogy? .... * Angel: That's great. Everyone's got a soul now. * Buffy Summers: He'll make a difference. * Angel: You know, I started it. The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing. * Buffy Summers: Oh, my God. Are you twelve? ... * Dawn Summers: Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now? See also External Links * * * "Chosen" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:2003 television episodes